mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Chests
Through the span of Homestuck, various item storages not related to the Sylladex are used by the characters. Magic Chest The chest located in John's room. Gadget Chest A chest located in Jade's room. Puppet Chest A chest which Dave's Bro used to store Lil Cal when he was not at home. Midnight Crew's Chests The Midnight Crew members all have a large receptacle for their gear, which names are a play on words involving bellicose. They are similar to items in the kids' houses; Spades Slick's is a reused sprite of the magic chest, HB's resembles John's bathub, CD's looks like Jade's Wardrobifier and DD's is an edited sprite of Jasper's mausoleum. Troll session's Chests Several chests on the Trolls' meteor and at least one on Land of Maps and Treasure are present. LOMAT's chest contained many Boondollars , while the Trolls stored miscellaneous items on the meteor's chests. John's planet has an unrelated mailing system which he and his Dad have briefly used. Mindfang's Chest Mindfang stored her journal in a chest delivered to Alternia by a meteorite offscreen, which was found by Vriska Serket and used to locate her hidden treasures. Baking chest Jane owns this chest and uses it to store several personal belongings and other Betty Crocker products. It's unclear if it has any special functionality other than being a chest. Its appearance and contents parallel the Magic Chest owned by John. Juju chests Special containers that cherubs use to store their jujus. Supposedly, they can only opened by cherubs, however Vriska is containing Caliborn's juju without any difficulty (possibly due to her Class, or the fact that this occurred within a Dream bubble). Calliope kept her sucker inside one of these chests and it is likely that Caliborn did the same with his. Kurloz possesses a rendition of a chest but does not know what kind of juju is inside it and believes that it would be blasphemous to even wonder what its contents may be. Openbound chests During Openbound, other chests are seen on dream bubbles and some are required interacting with to advance the plot. These are based and "located" on (from left to right, top to bottom) Derse, Prospit, an unknown beach, Alternia's pink moon, an Alternian neigbourhood, Skaia, Terezi's hive and the troll's meteor. Metal chest A fireproof chest in the Half-Harley Manor used to store Jude's flares and his pager. Others Containers such as mailboxes, crates, drawers, etc are seen but do not have relevancy in the comic. Packages ' oven ' oven has the power to send him forward in time by the amount he sets it to, at an astounding speed of one second per second. Despite this rather unremarkable power, it would be incorrect to say that it does nothing; Clubs Deuce set a bomb to detonate in a few seconds and tossed it in, but they still had time to safely wheel it away. It is possible that the inside of the oven is "paused" for the set amount of time, though the outside remains unaffected. If this is the case, the thick bulk of outside seems to protect the inside from the crowbar. Another possibility for its supposed juju powers is that it appears to be bigger on the inside; the entirety of went into the oven so that it could be taken through 's clock when it was implied that they couldn't fit through otherwise. Fridges Fridges are present in all kid's houses and only purposed to preserve food, save Jane's fridge which was relevant during Act 6. It is stolen by Gamzee and renamed to the " " in the pre-retconned timeline to store the corpses of dead trolls who would become the alpha kids' sprites, along with vials of troll blood which him (and later, a mind-controlled Jane) tried to sell. On the new timeline, Vriska steals it instead to lock Gamzee inside the fridge, which is sent to Future post-scratch Earth during the events of Collide and leads to Gamzee raising Caliborn. Dave's refrigerator was also unconventionally used to , and Gamzee hides briefly there while mindcontrolled by Aranea Serket. Pumpkins While in Prospit's prison, post-scratch Jack Noir was sendificated a hollowed out Pumpkin from the Courtyard Droll with various knifes inside, using them to kill some guards inside the facility and then rewiring the waste disposal system to send that pumpkin with a guard's decapitated head inside to the White Queen's room. Months later, Jack is sendificated another pumpkin there, containing a variety of knives and cutting tools, 's crowbar, a note from Gamzee and Lil Cal, which gives him 's powers. WV has also carried some of his cans inside the pumpkin he appearified from Jade's house to outside of his base. Category:Homestuck inventory